


i will (always understand)

by fallingmin



Series: you are my sweetest dream (galaxies born from the warmth of your smile) [1]
Category: Just Music Entertainment, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Age Difference, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Non-Sexual Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:50:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6949333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingmin/pseuds/fallingmin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when yoongi feels like he can't breathe, vasco is there.</p><p> </p><p>or</p><p> </p><p>yoongi's been acting out and vasco just wants to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i will (always understand)

**Author's Note:**

> yoongi is 23 and vasco is 36  
> everything that occurs in this fic is fully consensual

“say it again, yoongi.” vasco’s hand trails down yoongi chest, stopping to tweak at a sensitive nipple. yoongi arches when he rolls it between his thumb and forefinger.

“fuh-fuck off,” yoongi hisses. “don't fucking tell me what to fucking do.”

vasco hums disapprovingly and takes his hands off of yoongi. he takes a step back from the bed, leaving yoongi lying there by himself. the younger man is flushed down to his chest and his pink hair is splayed against the pillow. yoongi's eyes are bright with something fierce and his wrists, tied behind his back with a smooth rope, struggle against their restraints.

even vulnerable like this, fully naked and fucking tied up, yoongi is resilient. he insists on keeping up that front he always has, the untouchable and tough image. his walls are still up, seemingly unbreakable and high enough to reach the sky. he refuses to just give in and let himself feel.

that's okay, though. that's why he has vasco.

“that wasn't very nice, honey,” vasco tsks. “daddy's a little disappointed, to be honest.”

vasco settles into the chair next to the bed, one leg over the other. he crosses his arms and watches as yoongi tenses.

“why should i fucking care if you're disappointed? give me one good reason,” yoongi bites out. he's stopped straining against the ties, but he's still glaring at vasco. vasco looks at him thoughtfully.

“because you know you need this,” vasco says simply. “because you know you're being a brat right now and you need me to help you.”

yoongi scoffs but his mouth is set in a straight line and his brows are drawn down in a frown. his entire body is like one tightly coiled wire. there's even a fine tremor running from the the tips of his fingers to his toes and something inside vasco aches.

his precious, beautiful, boy is _hurting_. yoongi is slowly breaking himself down and vasco just wants to help. he just wants to make yoongi a little less guarded, a little less angry. because that's what he is. the younger man is frustrated at himself, at his life, at all his responsibility. and instead of asking for help, he lashes out because it's the only thing he knows how to do. he thinks it's the only way to get vasco’s attention.

“i’m not going to force you to do anything,” vasco says. “if you want me to stop, i will. but you have to know- _look_ at me, yoongi.” vasco reaches out and grasps yoongi's chin. he gently turns the boy’s head to face him and smiles when he sees that some of the fire in those dark eyes has died out.

“i want to be here, baby. i want to take care of you and make you feel better, but you have to tell me that you want that. understand?” vasco strokes the seam of yoongi's lips, thumbing the soft skin. yoongi doesn't answer but he keeps eye contact with vasco. his expression is hard. vasco sighs and stands.

“i’m going to untie you. then i’m going to clean you up and we're going to talk about this. okay?” when yoongi remains silent, vasco sits on the bed, already reaching for the careful knots he had tied.

“wait,” yoongi mutters quietly. vasco's hands stop and the older man pulls back to face yoongi.

yoongi's eyes are fixed on the sheets below him and there's red on his cheeks. his head is bowed just the slightest bit, though, so vasco waits.

“i want you to stay, please.” yoongi says, voice softer. “please, dah-daddy.”

and then yoongi's pliant in vasco’s hands, relaxing into his hands. vasco hums, leaning in and nuzzling yoongi's shoulder. he leaves a kiss on the smooth skin there.

“of course, honey,” vasco murmurs. “i was never going to leave, yoongi. i’ve got you.” he brushes yoongi's bangs back from his eyes.

“do you want daddy to take the ropes off now? your shoulders must be hurting, baby.” yoongi nods, shimmying so vasco has access to his restraints.

“i’m sorry for being so rude earlier,” yoongi says. he still looks down, but now it's more shyness than defiance. he holds still while vasco finishes taking apart the knots.

“you were just trying to help me and i was being mean, daddy. i’m sorry.” vasco hushes yoongi gently, pulling him into his lap.

“it's alright, yoongi. daddy knows you were just having a hard time. daddy understands,” he coos. vasco rubs small circles on the red marks left from the rope. even though he only gets the best quality everything for yoongi, his boy is delicate.

“n-no punishment, then?” yoongi asks, surprise evident in his voice. vasco grasps yoongi's wrists in both of his hands. he brings them up to his lips and kisses each and every one of the marks gently.

“no punishment,” he murmurs against yoongi's pulse. “never any punishment, yoongi. i’m here to take care of you, baby. not punish you.”

“thank you, daddy.” yoongi says. “thank you for being so good to me.”

yoongi looks down at vasco through his eyelashes, unshed tears making his eyes shine. his lips are curved in a little smile. he lets his head fall forward until he's leaning against vasco's forehead. he closes his eyes and press his lips there. he trails kisses down vasco’s face until he reaches the curve of the older man’s neck. he nestles his head in the space there and breathes warm puffs of air against vasco's skin.

“i love you so much.” yoongi's voice wavers like he’s getting teary, but vasco lets him keep talking. “you're the best daddy in the whole world. you-you never get angry at me even though i’m bad sometimes and you always, _always_ take care of me.”

vasco laughs a little and strokes yoongi's hair slowly, long fingers threading through pink strands. his other hand glides up and down yoongi's back, soothing the boy.

“i’ll always take care of you, yoongi,” vasco says. “no matter what, you'll always be my first priority.” he smiles when yoongi trills happily.

vasco presses his face against yoongi's. he can smell his own cologne there and something that's purely _yoongi_. he tightens his arms around yoongi's waist and takes a deep breath.

“daddy loves his precious boy so, _so_ , much."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> oml house_laurie and i are on a roll


End file.
